Lifeless- Leblos
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: AU/EU: Auch wenn dein Herz schlägt, bedeutet dies nicht, dass das Blut, das durch deinen Körper rauscht, diesen Körper warm hält. Dein Herz kann innerlich kalt sein, kann leblos sein, tot, obwohl es weiterhin schlägt.
1. Chapter 1

**Lifeless- Leblos**

**1. Atemzug**

Kalt. Innere Kälte.

Auch wenn dein Herz schlägt, bedeutet dies nicht, dass das Blut, das durch deinen Körper rauscht, diesen Körper warm hält. Dein Herz kann innerlich kalt sein, kann leblos sein, tot, obwohl es weiterhin schlägt.

Er fühlte die Kälte.

Seit Jahren.

Gab es eine Zeit, zu der es anders gewesen war?

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

An einem gewissen Punkt in seinem Leben, noch bevor er jemals seinem Meister, Plagueis, begegnet war, nahm eine seltsame Kälte sein Herz gefangen. Und verwehrte ihm seither jedwede Rettung.

Liebe kreuzte seinen Weg nicht, ebensowenig wie wahre Freundschaft. Als Sith er nicht daran glauben. Er hatte die Liebe viele Male gesehen.

So genannte Freunde, Kollegen ... sie verliebten sich, heirateten und gründeten gar eine Familie. Manche hatten oft versucht, ihn mit als passend erachtete Frauen vorzustellen. Einige dieser Frauen waren sogar nach seinem Geschmack, aber er verbot es sich, für sie zu empfinden.

Er führte sie ein paar Mal nur für das Protokoll aus, so das keine Gerüchte aufkamen. Für die Gesellschaft schien es seltsam zu erscheinen, wenn ein Mann gewollt allein blieb. Und wenn er zudem kein Interesse an jeder Art von sexueller Beziehung zu Frauen oder auch Männer zeigte, wurde die Gesellschaft noch misstrauischer. So gestattete er sich kurzweilige Beziehungen von Zeit zu Zeit. Ein Arrangement, geboren aus der Notwendigkeit.

Jede dieser Arrangemente überlebte nicht mehr als 6 Monate und er organisierte es, dass er jedes Mal derjenige war, der verlassen wurde. Als jemand, dessen Herz wieder und wieder gebrochen worden war, machte ihn das für seine Kollegen noch um so symphatischer. Er erschien harmlos, gefühlsbetont, hingebungsvoll.

All das war er nicht.

Das war seine Maske. Ein Wolf im Schafspelz.

Mit offenen Augen starrte er in der Dunkelheit an die Decke, währemd seine Lunge immer und immer wieder Luft aufnahm und dann wieder ausstieß. Sein Atem war das einzige Geräusch im Schlafzimmer, selbst die Verkehrgeräusche außerhalb des Fensters drangen nicht in durch die schalldichte Fensterscheibe.

Mit jedem Atemzug wurde ihm kälter. Sein Herz erschien mit Eis ummantelt, als würde es jeden Moment gefrieren und seinen Dienst einstellen. Dann würde das Blut in seinem Körper nicht mehr zirkulieren und der Tod eintreten.

Er fuhr hoch, plötzlich, erschrocken. Der Atem entwich seiner Lunge stoßartig. Zittern. Der ganze Körper schien seiner Kontrolle zu entrinnen.

_Atme! Verdammt, atme!_

Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

_Ganz ruhig. _

Finger gruben sich in die Laken, um das Zittern zu kontrollieren. Es einzustellen, und den Körper zu beruhigen. Es erschien ihm seltsam, dass ein vor Kälte zitternder Körper, schwitzen konnte.

Die Muskeln arbeiteten, verbrauchten Energie, erzeugten Wärme. Aber nicht genug Wärme, um ihn warm zu halten.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Zustand seines Körpers erleben durfte. Er wurde regelmäßig an die stete Gegenwärtigkeit dieser Eiseskälte erinnert. Nachts. Im Schlaf, oder wenn er wach lag,...wie in den meisten Nächten.

_Steh auf!_

Nach dem Zittern, kam die Übelkeit. Das war immer so, keine Ausnahme. Der Klumpen in seinem Magen, ebenso eisig und ebenso schwer, bewegte sich. Das Gefühl würgen zu müssen, ging über in das Bedürfnis zu erbrechen.

_Und jetzt lauf!_

Hastig floh er aus dem Bett, verhedderte sich in der Decke, stürzte fast auf den Boden, fing sich im letzten Moment und schaffte es noch irgendwie rechtzeitig in das angrenzende Bad. Erbrochener Wein schmeckt wie Essig, wenn er den Ausgang durch den Mund nimmt. Es brennt, wenn er an Schleimhäuten gespült wird, bevor er über geöffnete Lippen gespeiht wird und dann in das Waschbecken läuft.

Eine Welle, eine Zweite. Nach der dritten Woge war sein Magen entleert, sein Körper erneut dem Zittern verfallen und sein körperlicher Zustand dem Verfall näher als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Er füllte sich Wasser in einen Becher und spülte sich den Mund aus, um den sauren Geschmack los zu werden. Das Zittern blieb, die Kälte auch.

Er brauchte nicht auf zu sehen. Er wusste, blickte er in den Spiegel, so würde ihn ein derangierter Mann anblicken, der mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr alterte und der von Tag zu Tag mehr die Folgen von Isolation und Selbstverleugnung verfuhr.

_Du bist schon tot, du begreifst es nur noch nicht. Wir beginnen mit dem Sterben bereits am Tag unserer Geburt. Es ist ein langwieriger Prozess, bei dem das Fleisch an den Knochen selbst zu verfaulen beginnt und die Organe nach Aufbrauchen der letzten Energie ihre Dienste einstellen. Und dann beginnt der Körper sich selbst zu verdauen, indem er sich von ihnen heraus zu zersetzen beginnt._

Er blickte auf. Das Gesicht im Spiegel starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Palpatine war nicht mehr allzu weit vom Tod entfernt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lifeless- Leblos**

**Atemzug**

Ein Sprichwort besagt, dass man sich nahe bei seinen Freunden halten solle. Nur seine Feinde sollte man noch näher an sich lassen.

_Nun, näher als dies... ist nicht möglich._

Lust vertreibt die Kälte. Nur für den Moment, aber immerhin.

Lust verbannt das Gefühl der inneren Leere und der Einsamkeit. Nur für den Moment, aber immerhin.

Lust befriedigt die animalischen Triebe eines Menschen und schenkt sexuelle Erlösung. Nur für den Moment, aber immerhin.

Lust lässt die Grenze zwischen Freund und Feind verschwimmen. Nur für den Moment...

Jemanden in sein Bett einzuladen, war eine außergewöhnliche Situation für ihn. Drei oder vier Mal war es in all den Jahren dazu gekommen. Er bevorzugte es, allein zu schlafen. Neben einer Frau aufzuwachen, hatte etwas Unheimliches für ihn, wenn ein warmes Bett auch noch so verlockend erschien und für die meisten Wesen etwas erstrebenswertes war. Er bevorzugte die Stille. Die Kälte. Die Einsamkeit.

_Menschliche Wärme...und sei es nur für diesen winzigen Moment, diesen Augenblick..._

Dass sie ausgerechnet ihm ihre Gunst schenkte, sollte ihn schmeicheln. Jung, hübsch, voller Energie.

_Naiv, beeinflussbar..._

Ein Sith hatte es leicht, jemanden in sein Bett zu ziehen, wenn er denn so wollte. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit niemals ausgenutzt, brauchte es auch nicht. Macht machte attraktiv.

Schon als er im Stab Senator Kims gewesen war, war er kein Kostverächter gewesen, doch hatte er seine Liebschaften stets privat und verdeckt gehalten. So handhabte er seine Affären bis heute, wenngleich auch noch diskreter, jetzt, wo er seit Jahren in der Öffentlichkeit stand.

Er war alleinstehend.

_Heißt das, ich muss zölibatär leben?_

Offiziell erschien er niemals in weiblicher Begleitung.

_Zuviel Aufmerksamkeit. _

Und dennoch...

Für den Moment hatte dies alles seine Richtigkeit. In dieser Nacht, in jenem angedunkelten Raum. Warum sollte er die Zuneigung nicht genießen, die Küsse, den jungen Körper? Sie gab sich ihm hin, so wie er sich ihr hingab. Es zeigte ihm, dass er noch am Leben war.

Das kalte Herz pocht, es scheint, als würde es für den Moment auftauen. Nur kurz. Die Flamme der Lust ist zwar kräftig, aber gleichfalls auch kurzweilig. Sie flammt rasch auf und erlischt ebenso schnell wieder.

Zuzulassen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und sei es nur für wenige Sekunden, war schwer und gefährlich, doch erstrebenswert, wenn dafür eine Erlösung gewisser Qualen mit einher ging. Der Abbau sexueller Spannung.

Er ließ es zu. Das Gefühl von Ekstase durfte er nicht mehr allzu oft erleben. Und schon gar nicht in solch charmanter weiblicher Begleitung.

_Sie sieht hübsch aus, wenn sie sich fallen lässt..._

Verschwitzt sanken sie in die klammen Laken des Bettes, noch immer vereint. Nicht oft war ein anderes Wesen ihm so nah. Er war verletzlich in diesem Augenblick der Zweisamkeit, doch wusste er, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte. Sie hatten andere Probleme, wichtigere Dinge, die ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bedurften.

_Koste den Moment aus, solange du es kannst. Genieße die Wärme eines jungen, lebendigen Körpers. Es wird die letzte Wärmequelle sein, in deren Genuss du für längere Zeit kommst!_

Die Küsse waren leidenschaftlich, intensiv und eine gewisse Zärtlichkeit war ihnen auch nicht abzusprechen. Dass sie sein Bett wärmte,...und wenn es nur für diese eine Nacht wäre...

_Warum nicht für länger? Ein Zeitvertreib für ein paar Wochen? Der Senat wird demnächst pausieren, die Abende sind ruhiger als sonst, die Nächte länger als gewöhnlich._

Es begann mit einem Summen von sexueller Energie zwischen ihnen, gefolgt von einem Kuss irgendwann später und dann diesen Momenten in aller Abgeschiedenheit. Woher diese Energie gekommen war, woraus sie resultierte und warum sie plötzlich da gewesen war, war unerheblich.

_Aller Anfang ist schwer._

Er riss sich von ihren Lippen los, die so süß schmeckten und verheißungsvoll waren. Sie konnten lächeln und sie konnten liebkosen.

„Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken, Milady?"

„Ja, gerne", flüsterte sie erschöpft und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wasser? Wein?"

Sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken. Das Bettzeug raschelte. Ein hastiger Kuss, nicht minder leidenschaftlich als die vorherigen. Er rappelte sich auf und versteckte seinen verbrauchten Körper in einem Morgenmantel. Mochte sie auch seinen Körper gesehen haben während des Liebesaktes, so waren sich doch nicht so vertraut miteinander, als dass er sich ihr zu zeigen wünschte. Das würde er niemals wagen.

Sie hatten ihre Gläser auf dem Tischchen abgestellt, an dem er gerne saß, wenn die Schlaflosigkeit ihn jeder Müdigkeit beraubte. Eine Karaffe Wasser stand stets dort, die Weinflasche hatten sie aus dem Salon entführt. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt, die Bettdecke vor ihrem bloßen Körper, als er mit dem Gläsern in der einen Hand und der Weinflasche in der anderen zu ihr zurückkehrte. Sie hielt die Gläser, er schenkte ihnen ein. Sie stießen an. Der Klang anstoßenden Glases erfüllte sein stilles Schlafzimmer. Die Luft war verbraucht und roch süßlich.

„Auf uns!", schlug er vor.

Ihr Lächeln bringt sein kaltes Herz dazu, für eine Weile kräftiger zu schlagen. Das Blut zirkuliert rascher, fließt durch das vereiste Organ.

_Wärme, nur für den Moment..._

Er brauchte sich nicht zu zwingen, ihr Lächeln zu erwiedern. Es steht seinen dünnen Lippen gut. Jeder kennt dieses Lächeln.

„Auf uns!", bestätigte sie. Mehr brauchte nicht gesagt zu werden. Sie würden sich auch anderweitig zu beschäftigen wissen, als mit Gesprächen.

_Frieden ist eine Lüge._

_Es gibt nur Leidenschaft._

_Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Kraft._

_Durch Kraft erlange ich Macht._

_Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg._

_Der Sieg zerbricht meine Ketten._

_In diesem Sinne, Milady...ist Lust nicht Leidenschaft?_

* * *

Reviews werden innig geliebt und gern beantwortet. :)


End file.
